


I'll Hold You Up

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s pulled some crazy shit before, but this has got to be the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You Up

Sam’s sitting on his laptop when he feels a finger slide over his asshole. He jumps and glares at Gabriel, who’s apparently completely absorbed in his candy bar.

_Oh God, please don’t let him do this now, Dean’s in the room!_

But no one listens to his pleas. Gabriel’s pulled some crazy shit before, but this has got to be the worst. And Sam will be the one to get in trouble. God _damn_ him!

The finger comes back, and now it’s slick. Sam grits his teeth, but still hisses as the finger slides in. He shoots a look at Gabriel. Now he’s eating M&Ms and still to all appearances not paying attention to anything else, but Sam can see the hint of a smirk on his face.

The finger crooks, finding his prostate and Sam yelps.

Dean looks up from cleaning his guns. “You OK there, Sammy?”

“Fine. I’m…fine.” And Gabriel’s definitely smirking now, damn him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Sam swallows as another finger is inserted and tries to keep his hips still. “Kinda hungry though. Could you…” he pauses as the fingers stretch him, “could you go out and pick something up?” He has to get Dean out of here before he realizes what’s going on.

Dean’s eyes narrow, and he flicks his gaze to Gabriel momentarily. “If you wanted me to get lost you could just say.”

“Get lost,” Gabriel pipes up from the other bed, vanishing the empty M&M bag.

Dean grinds his teeth, but gets up and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sam demands. “Have you gone _insane?!_ Dean barely tolerates our relationship as it is!” It’s less forceful than it might be, though, since the fingers are still moving inside him.

“You don’t let me have any fun!” Gabriel pouts, and then his expression turns sly. “But you’re getting off on it.”

“I am not!” Sam protests, despite clear evidence to the contrary.

“Oh, I think you are.” And Gabriel gets up and shoves him down on the bed, vanishing his clothes with a snap.

“I keep _telling_ you not to do that!” Sam complains.

“What? It’s not like I destroy them.”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda disconcerting to be naked all of a sudden.”’

Gabriel ignores him, like he always does, and goes to sit down on the other bed.

“What…” _What the hell? He’s gonna ignore me now?_ Sam tries to sit up, only to find that he can’t move. “Gabriel!”

“Hmmm?”

“Let me up!”

Gabriel grins. “I don’t think so.”

“Gabriel, seriously, let me up!” He’s spread eagled on the bed, naked, and Dean will be back at some point. He tries to think of something he might have done to piss Gabriel off, but can’t remember anything.

“You wanted to have sex, didn’t you?” Gabriel asks.

“No, _you_ wanted to have sex, and exploited my reactions to get it!”

“I want to try something.”

And abruptly there are lips around Sam’s cock. Sam moans and arches up, staring at Gabriel, who still hasn’t moved.

“Thought so. You get off on it.”

Sam can’t answer, since the fingers return to his ass, stroking over his prostate as the invisible mouth sucks him. He grinds down, then arches up, while Gabriel smirks at him from across the room.

And then there’s another mouth sucking his throat, moving up to lick around and into his ear. Teeth tug on the lobe briefly before moving down to his collarbone, then further to latch onto a nipple and worry it.

“Fuck…Gabriel…” Sam fights against the force restraining him. He’s so close to coming, so _fucking_ close…

And then a tongue moves behind his balls to lap against his hole and Sam keens and comes so hard his vision greys out for a moment.

When he’s caught his breath he sits up and looks at Gabriel, who’s staring at him with dilated pupils. “Fuck.”

“Experiment a success, then?” Gabriel grins.

“Yeah…but what about you?”

Gabriel shrugs. “I’m good.”

“Wha…No come here!”

Gabriel sits on the bed next to him and takes off his boots. Sam pushes him down and opens his jeans, working them down over his hips. Gabriel’s not wearing any underwear. “Dude, how do you have the balls to go commando when Dean’s around?”

Gabriel shrugs, then moans as Sam starts stroking him. “Fuck…Sam!”

Sam keeps stroking him, as Gabriel opens his mouth and pants, running his thumb over the head, then scrapes his nail along the underside and Gabriel comes over his fist with a moan.

Gabriel looks up at him dazedly as Sam asks, “Not too bad for someone without freaky angel powers, huh?”

Gabriel laughs softly. “Not too bad at all,” he says, and pulls Sam down for a kiss.


End file.
